Broken Promises
by Star's Melody
Summary: Draco sighed as he sank in the leather armchair in his study with a glass of wine is his hand. His head ached, but his heart hurt even more. He had promised himself, when he first told Astoria that he loved her, that he would never, ever be like his father and hurt his wife. Draco set the wine glass down as he buried his head in his hands, wishing for death. Drastoria drabble


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Copyright to J.K. Rowling.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Draco stood, pacing in front of the door, waiting for Astoria's return. He hazed up at the clock as the hands ticked around. He sighed, his mouth in a thin frown. He heard a soft pop from outside the door, signaling Astoria return. She opened the door and immediately fell in front of Draco._

_"Oh, Draco, you surprised me. What are you doing in front of the door?" Astoria said as she put the groceries down on the table and took off her coat._

_"Where have you been?" Draco demanded, crossing her arms._

_"I told you I was going to the market. We were out of eggs and I want to make a cake for when mother comes to vis-"_

_"You were at the market for _four hours?_" Draco said, glaring at her._

_"Well Daphne invited me for tea after-" Astoria said._

_"You were at Daphne's?" He interrupted again._

_"Yes, I was," Astoria said, shortly._

_"You didn't ask me if you could go over." Draco said, walking closer to her._

_"What, I need to ask you if I can visit my sister?" Astoria scoffed, backing away._

_"Yes, you do. I was waiting for you to get home," Draco growled angrily._

_"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know I needed your permission." Astoria retorted with a hint of spite."_

_"Yes, you do need my permission. You do not go anywhere I say you can't."_

_Astoria's mouth went agape in surprise, "You don't own me! I don't need your consent to do what I please!" Her lower back was now pressed against the edge of the table._

_Draco grabbed her arms, "You do what I tell you to do."_

_"Let me go, Draco," Astoria said, warningly._

_"You're my wife and I have to know where you are at all times." Draco tightened his grip on her thin arms._

_"Yes, I am your wife and you don't treat me like this. Now let go, Draco. You're hurting me." Astoria said, a hint of fear showing in her eyes._

_Draco's eyes flashed with rage, "Good. Maybe that'll teach you not to speak to your husband like that."_

_"You don't talk to me like that!" Astoria yelled, "You don't own me so stop telling me what to do! You're not my father, Draco. We're equals."_

_"Shut up!" Draco snarled._

_Astoria flinched and whispered, "Why are you acting like this, Draco?"_

_Draco said nothing as he let her go backed away._

_Tears sprung in her eyes as Astoria fled from the foyer and ran to the bedroom. Draco heard the door slam shut and the soft click of the lock ring through the house…_

.~.~.~.~.~.

Draco sighed as he sank in the leather armchair in his study with a glass of his most expensive wine is his hand. His head ached, but his heart hurt even more. He had promised himself, when he first told Astoria that he loved her, that he would never, ever an intimidating figure in their relationship like his father was. Draco set the wine glass down as he buried his head in his, wishing for death. He had hurt the woman he loved, not only physically, but emotionally too.

He heaved himself off the couch and walked out of his study, his untouched wine forgotten. Draco walked down the hall to their bedroom door. He tried the door know, but, as expected, it was locked. The sounds of sobbing had stopped, unlike earlier when Draco had come to check on her, but decided to leave her alone.

"Alohamora," he muttered, unlocking the door. Draco twisted the gold handle and walked inside, ready to be pelted by a heeled shoe or something just as painful, but nothing flew at him, "Astoria?"

Draco looked around the room after hearing no answer. His gaze went past the king sized bed and landed on the armchair that was facing away from the door towards the window. He sat Astoria's dark chocolate, brown locks peaking up from the top pf the chair. He sighed leaned against the door frame, "Hey."

She had changed out of her pale yellow sundress and into some Muggle sweats pants and, Draco noticed, his Tornadoes sweatshirt. Astoria stared out the window at the darkness of night, not acknowledging her husband's presence. She wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Astoria," Draco repeated. He walked to where Astoria was and sat on the armrest. He gently combed her hair, not wanting to push his luck any further, "What? Are you not going to speak to me forever?"

Astoria shrugged, still not looking at him.

Draco sighed, "Come to bed, Astoria. You look tired. "He got up from the armrest and held his hand out to her. He doubted that she would take it, but it was worth a try.

Astoria got up and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

Draco's arms instantly went around Astoria, wrapping them tightly. He said nothing.

Draco kissed her forehead, " I'm sorry, so, so, sorry…" he murmured, feeling horrible. Astoria nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

Draco helped wipe her tears away and kissed her cheek, " Come on, love, let's not spoil our night. You look tired, you should sleep. "

Astoria nodded and pulled him over to the bed. They lay down and Draco's arm went around her. She buried her head in his chest.

"Draco?" Astoria murmured after a few moments.

"Yes, love?" He said.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, darling."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

It was well past midnight and the sliver of moonlight shone through the slight crack of the curtains and into the nursery. Draco rocked his sleeping baby in time with the beat of his heart. The tiny, infant hands curled into small fists and the blonde fuzz that covered his head tickled the crook of Draco's arm.

"My son, when you find someone to love like I found your mother, never break your promise to her. Promise to love her as I have loved you."

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
